


new year, new future

by purrfectgf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, but gosh it was so fun to write and i just adore them!, this is a fic i wrote up on a whim after the show's finale and then took 3 months to edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrfectgf/pseuds/purrfectgf
Summary: As the minutes tick down to New Year's, Catra's isn't expecting anything special. But, seeing an old friend may lead to creating new memories.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	new year, new future

Even amidst the loud music blaring through the apartment and the chatter of everyone else at the party, Adora’s familiar laugh stood out to Catra's ears. It was the type of laugh that lingers in your ears, enters your heart, and leaves most people with feelings of sunshine and rainbows. For Catra, it only left a feeling of unease in her stomach as she stares into her lukewarm drink. It was a reminder of the times she and Adora used to have together before she met them. 

Glimmer and Bow stood next to Adora, close enough to have their arms around her shoulders and smiling so big as they laugh about a joke that probably wasn’t even that funny. Ever since Adora moved to her new job - a fancy academy that supposedly even hires famous princesses - Catra had barely seen her at all. Catra even began to think she was missing Adora. She misses Adora with her annoying big smile, the way she easily makes friends with everyone somehow without even trying, and how she was too stubborn at times but dumb enough to still go along with Catra’s schemes when they used to work together.

The job they worked at together wasn’t the best type of job. Their boss was a power hungry older lady who would often overwork them to exhaustion and leave them with little thanks or recognition. Catra could look past all that, however, as long as it meant she could open her work locker every morning and see Adora standing next to her with a big smile on her face. It was worth constantly having to lug materials over her shoulder if it meant at the end of the day, she and Adora could take the bus to their apartment complex together. It felt like it was her and Adora against the world. 

Until Adora showed up to work one day and suddenly announced she was changing jobs and moving somewhere else during their lunch break together. Catra spit out her drink and couldn’t even take in how happy Adora looked. The way a smile took over Adora’s entire face at the idea of moving away, of moving away from her. She stood up from the table, her hands balled into fists. 

“So, you’re just going to move away? Just going to leave without even thinking about me? What about the promotion you were lined up for?”

Adora’s smile slips from her face as she looks at Catra. 

“Catra, no of course not-” 

Adora reaches out to Catra with her hand, but Catra turns away. 

“Of course not. It’s always about you. You and your perfect- You have everything here Adora. The boss even cares for you in her own twisted way. But, you didn’t even think about that. You didn’t even ask me what I thought.”

Really, Catra didn’t care about the promotion or even the fact that their boss paid extra wages and attention to Adora. Well, she did, but even more than that, she only wanted Adora by her side. Without Adora, everything they had came tumbling down in seconds. But, in that moment, Catra’s anger and fear flowed through her and caused her to simply look away from Adora in stubbornness. As she watched Adora leave the table, it took everything in her to not look at her retreating back. As soon as Adora left out of her sight, Catra’s fists dropped and she sets her head down, trying desperately to hold back the tears filling up her eyes. 

Catra shook her head and drank the rest of the alcohol from her cup. Tonight was not going to be for sulking and thinking about Adora’s pretty hair. It was for having fun and drinking her worries away. She moves through the crowd to find Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio. Knowing them, they were off in the bathroom trying to help Kyle from puking his guts out. Catra heads to the bathroom, finding sure enough, Lonnie standing outside the door. 

“Kyle drank one too many cups, huh?”

“Yep, you’d think the guy would learn from the past few parties. Rogelio is in there, helping him clean up.”

“Wish I could find someone to clean up my act.”

Lonnie raises her eyebrow. “Well, that went from 0 to 100 fast.”

“It’s the alcohol talking. Also, why didn’t you tell me Adora would be here?”

“Wait, she is?” 

Catra gestures to Adora juggling what looked to be a vase in the corner of the room. Lonnie laughs. 

“Of course, you two, always attached at the hip, even without meaning to." 

"It's not as if I wanted to meet her here. What is she even wearing anyway?"

Adora appeared to go all out for the costume party theme, with an elaborately designed sword, her long flowing hair cascading down her back, adorned with a crown upon her head and a red cape attached to her white and golden jumpsuit. If it was anyone else, Catra wouldn't even think twice. But, Adora looked so good in the outfit, it left Catra’s heart skipping a beat. 

Meanwhile, Catra only opted to wear cat ears for her costume. Lonnie wanted to add a tail for extra pizzazz, but Catra snarled and ran out to their car before Lonnie could pin it on her.

Suddenly, a loud shout echoes through the apartment, interrupting Catra's thoughts.

"15 minutes till midnight everyone! Nearly a new year, could be the chance to kiss someone new! Am I right?" 

Double Trouble, the DJ in charge of the music, winks at the crowd before blasting new tunes.

Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Can you believe it? All New Year kisses are just drunk people making out messily and then puking into each other's mouths." 

Lonnie bites her lip. "Maybe, but you know, it could be worth shooting your chance with someone." 

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

Lonnie grins and then points off into the distance. "Well, her, of course."

Catra follows Lonnie's line of sight and then shakes her head furiously as she looks at a certain blonde.

"No! No way, me and Adora? Not happening."

Lonnie grins bigger. "Even if I were to dare you?" 

Catra frowns. She was not one to back down from a challenge, even if it meant kissing her best friend-turned-enemy. 

"Okay, but why Adora? How about anyone else at this party? Like I'd rather kiss Kyle!"

"Kyle's ship already sailed. You think he and Rogelio have been in this bathroom this long just nursing his wounds? Besides, you and I both know you have a crush on Adora."

Catra spits out her drink and glares at Lonnie.

"I do not!"

"Really? You literally sent her a note once telling her to get out of the school because she's too pretty."

"That was in elementary school. That doesn't count."

"Ok, then middle school. The time you practically tore down the new teacher because they were mean to Adora once." 

"The guy deserved it, going on about how Adora wasn’t good enough for their elite program. Like, did he even look at Adora’s grades and extracurriculars?" 

"The time when in high school, you sent her a sword because she and I quote 'looked hot as hell with one.’”

Catra blushes thinking about Adora dressed up with a sword for their group prom photos. 

"Well, it's true."

"The moment you two spent the entirety of senior prom dancing, looking so intensely into each other's eyes?"

“Okay, okay! I may or may not have a crush on Adora. Are you happy now?"

She hisses at Lonnie and walks away, looking for more alcohol to fill up her cup. 

Catra wishes she could deny all the moments Lonnie pointed out. To deny all the times she looked at Adora and wonder what could have been more. 

All those years, she had her feelings swirling up and down inside her. A mixture of love and confusion jumbled up inside her. When Adora left, it only left anger and sadness mixed up in the mess she already had. The mess she already was. 

She could just as easily leave the party now if she could. If she could find a taxi or maybe a stray burning car left behind by Mermista or Seahawk, she could just go back to her apartment. 

It was only a dare. She didn't want to go back on a challenge, but this was a challenge close to her heart. One that could potentially make more of a mess of a relationship she's fairly certain she completely messed up already. 

But, the thought of kissing Adora kept coming back to Catra. The image of Adora smiling at her, then leaning in and kissing her smile left butterflies fluttering in Catra’s stomach. 

“5 minutes to midnight, everyone! WHOOO!” 

The nervousness tingles up and down Catra's hands, leaving them nearly shaking as she puts her cup down. God, she couldn't take it. She had to find a place to breathe, to think. 

Catra nudges and pushes through the crowd of drunken adults until she finds herself at the balcony window. She pushes back the curtain and opens the door. Catra turns back to close the door. She closes her eyes letting out a sigh of relief as she feels the cool night air on her face. 

“Catra?”

Her eyes open wide, looking to see who called her name. Suddenly, she notices the other person on the balcony besides her. Adora stood leaning against the railing, and moved back to wave at Catra with a sheepish smile on her face.

“Hi Catra.”

Catra moves to stand next to Adora. “Hey Adora.” 

“Well, it’s been a while. I feel like I haven’t seen you since forever.”

“It wouldn’t be forever if you didn’t spend so much time with your new friends.”

“Bow and Glimmer?”

“Yes, Twinkle Toes and Robin Hood.”

“You were always so clever with nicknames.”

“It comes with the territory of being the cunning one.”

“Of course.”

The two of them stand silent for a minute, simply taking in the beautiful night sky above them, decorated with glittering stars. 

“You look really pretty tonight.”

“Oh, is this a miracle? Catra complimenting me?”

“Do you want me to take it back?”

“No, no, not at all!” 

A blush seemed to take over Adora’s face as she looks over Catra and then laughs at seeing Catra’s costume.

“Are you wearing cat ears? You look absolutely adorable.”

Catra looks away, trying to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. She was always rendered weak by Adora’s compliments. 

“I can still take you down in a fight though.”

Adora raises an eyebrow. “Is that a bet?”

Catra is about to respond before a scream from indoors interrupts them. 

“One minute to New Year’s everyone!”

Adora looks back at the door and then leans further onto the balcony. 

“So, do you have any plans for the New Year?”

New Year plans? Catra has barely even thought that far ahead. All she felt she could do in the present was ironically think about the past. The way her past seemed to haunt her and leaves her feeling those emotions she’d rather bury deep down. 

Catra thought back to the previous year. It was hell for her to say the least. The beginning, when Adora left her behind and moved to a different job, left her upset and distraught. At one point, she nearly considered the idea of joining Adora at her new job. But, seeing endless pictures on social media of how happy Adora was with her new friends and coworkers left Catra fuming and determined to forget about all the memories they had before. 

Catra was unsure of everything. Her current workplace, her friendships, and just her day to day routine. The only thing she was sure of was her affection for a certain someone. 

“I only have one plan, but, I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

“Why not?”

“Well, she hasn’t noticed me yet.”

A perplexed look appeared on Adora’s face that left Catra biting her lip and trying not to laugh. 

“Is it Scorpia? I think she did mention once she had a thing for you.”

“Nah, Scorpia is too good for me. Besides, she’s been talking to Perfuma for the past three hours about flowers. I have no chance.”

“Oh.”

Adora looks up at the night sky and then back at Catra, with an expression Catra couldn’t discern. 

Before Catra could ask her what her expression meant, the countdown to New Year’s began inside the balcony. 

“10!”

Catra turns to go back into the building, but Adora grabs her arm. She turns back to see Adora’s face.

“9!”

“Well, there is someone here who has noticed you.”

“8!”

“Who?”

Catra pauses in her step, as Adora moves closer to her. She feels her breath catch as she finds herself nearly surrounded by Adora’s wonderful, soothing scent. 

“7!”

“Well, come on, I don’t have all night, Adora.”

“I noticed you.”

“6!”

“Have you now?”

“5!”

“Yes, I have.”

“4!”

“This is certainly a new development.”

“3!”

“I could improve it with another new development.”

“2!”

“Oh, what would that be?”

“1!”

“Can I kiss you?”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Catra barely nods before Adora moves in closer and holds Catra’s face in her hands. She pushes back a stray strand of Catra’s hair and leans in to gently put her lips against hers. All Catra could think was how soft Adora’s lips felt. Her eyes flutter close as she moves her hands upwards to hold Adora’s face. Adora brings her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her in closer. 

Catra leans back after a few seconds, her eyes slowly blinking at Adora, who was currently smiling like an idiot. 

“Well, that was nice.”

“Guess your new year plans are off to a great start, huh?”

Catra leans in and touches her forehead against Adora’s. She smiles as she takes Adora’s hands in hers. 

“Yeah, I guess they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this one-shot, pls leave kudos and comments if u liked the story! tysm for reading!


End file.
